narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
El Dorado
El Dorado was once the main base of the criminal organization, Jakazan Owari. As such, it housed the elites of the group, including it's leaders. It is located in the Land of Wind, hidden by a barrier technique which allows it to blend in with the environment. It is a truly massive compound, containing a plethora of sections used for different purposes. Because of this, Jakazan Owari's members had nicknamed it the City of Gold (金の都市, Kin no Toshi) due to the vast amount of knowledge which it contained. After the disbandment of Jakazan Owari, the exterior of the hideout fell into a state of disrepair and perpetual darkness. However, it's interior contents remained completely intact, as if abandoned a mere day before. El Dorado is currently under the watch of Kamaitachi Tetsugaku, who has returned to it to use it as his personal hideout, along with his apprentice Nui Niyari. There are no other known occupants. Sections Exterior As a whole, El Dorado is built on high ground, up within a patch of mountains which would normally stand out among the deserts of the Land of Wind if they weren't so close to the northern border, where the country is a short distance from the rocky terrain of the Land of Earth. The large compound is surrounded by a stone wall of a mammoth size, which is both incredibly thick, and very tall. There is a single narrow tunnel which allows one to enter and exit the rest of the hideout at will, although one may also travel over the wall if possible. There are several guard towers along the wall, fifteen in total. Each of these pierce into the higher regions of El Dorado, and play a crucial role in the base's defense. They are all fitted with a large crystal within their foundation; each crystal is used to project the Barrier of the White Lamb, one of the area's defenses. The wall itself is covered in various types pf overgrowth, the plant life that has collected over time during El Dorado's abandonment. On the other side of the wall stands a wide and open yard which has also been affected by the invading plant life, though the marble tiles lining the ground remain intact. A rather large archway allows entrance to the interior of El Dorado, though it normally remains covered by a pair of large iron doors. Interior A large room greets those who enter it, consisting of the entrances to several stairways and hallways. These all lead to different areas of the base in such a disorderly manner, one could consider them to form a "labyrinth" of sorts, that few could navigate past with ease. The walls of this section are made of high-grade steel which most likely couldn't be pierced through by brute force without some degree of difficulty. There are various traps within the maze, ranging from pitfalls to automatically-deploying barriers. Those who manage to bypass the threats posed by the immediate interior would eventually reach one of four exits to the maze; the east wing, west wing, north wing, and south wing. East Wing The east wing of El Dorado is located higher up in the hideout than the other wings, and consists of a mastodon of a library, displaying a casa maxima of books and jutsu scrolls. There are seven levels of the east wing, and all of them are linked by a series of spiral staircases. Most of the walls in the east wing are lined with many shelves which hold all of the books and scrolls, while many chairs, desks, and tables are arranged across the floors in an orderly manner. Each floor is organized differently, and concerns a certain category of knowledge: *The first floor contains information related to Jakazan Owari itself. *The second floor contains collected information about the many shinobi nations of the world. *The third floor contains information about individual notable shinobi. *The fourth floor contains information on clans, Kekkei Genkai, and other unique abilities. *The fifth floor contains information related to various typed of Ninjutsu, and even a few Kinjutsu. *The sixth floor contains miscellaneous types of information. *The seventh floor is an observatory, reaching up into a tall tower within El Dorado. Time has taken a large toll on the east wing, causing a large portion of it's contents to become damaged. West Wing The west wing of El Dorado is located within the center of the hideout. It is considered to be the living quarters of the base, having housed many members of Jakazan Owari. Fittingly, it has been affected by time the least out of all of El Dorado's wings. The entrance consists of an expansive room with a high ceiling. There are many fountains within it, and the walls have been delicately painted with depictions of Uragiri. Statues and reliefs are also present, giving the west wing an artistic atmosphere. A hallway leads to several rooms that each of the members used as their own quarters, each being quite generous in size and quality. Food was prepared in a specific room by Jakazan Owari's slaves which were least likely to act out, although they have escaped long ago with the organization's death. North Wing The north wing of El Dorado was located under the west wing, and directly above the inner sanctum. It's access was limited to a select few, as it served as a "throne room" for Jakazan Owari's leader, even containing the leader's personal quarters. Many arches stretch across the long hall leading to the wing. Eventually, the hall reaches a room with a single throne, and stairs leading to it. Off to the side is another hall, which leads to a complex living space that the leader would have used. Many banners and statues decorate the wing, though they remain lightly damaged today. A certain tile behind the throne leads to the Inner Sanctum of El Dorado. South Wing The south wing of El Dorado is parallel to the north wing, and was considered to be the most important part of El Dorado. Because a large majority of Jakazan Owari's members were Uragiri Cultists, it was eventually decided that a specific place of worship would be erected, hence the south wing's creation. It's access is restricted to the most devoted cultists within the organization, who used the many rooms within to perform their rituals. The south wing is kept dark, although at times it was illuminated by several candles that produced blue flames, which revealed the grey stone floors and walls of the section. Altars, "holy" books, statues of the cult's gods, and many other objects once used for worship are found within. Inner Sanctum Within the deepest section of El Dorado lies the Inner Sanctum, which may only be entered from a passage which is hidden by a secret tile within north wing. Few people, both inside and outside of Jakazan Owari, know of this areas purpose, or even that it exists in the first place. It is dark and desolate within, with almost no sources of light. A few large purple crystals reach up through the ground, and a single stone arch stands within the central chamber. It is visibly older than the rest of El Dorado, suggesting that the inner sanctum existed before Jakazan Owari had even formed. Trivia *El Dorado is based off of the real-life myth originating from the Spainish conquistadors of the 1600's: a legendary city of pure gold which stood in the dense forests of South America, which was never found to this day. Category:Locations Category:Jakazan Owari Hideouts